Dancing With Death
by MIDNIGHT.ESCAPADES
Summary: Blair has an accident and loses her memory. She goes to France to live with her father and becomes a professional assassin. Chuck Bass is also one of the best assassins in the industry and when the two meet, who knows what will happen? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing With Death**

**Chapter 1**

"How is she?" Chuck looked at the doctor hopefully and got to his feet.

The doctor hesitated. "I'm afraid it isn't very good news."

"What's wrong?" Serena's eyes filled with tears. "What happened to Blair?"

"She suffered major concussions and we expect some amnesia," the doctor replied vaguely, flipping through some charts on his clipboard.

"But the amnesia will wear off right?" Nate frowned, his eyes filled with worry.

"We won't know the extent of her amnesia until she wakes up. I suggest you all go home. It's going to take her eight to ten hours to wake up."

"I'll stay," Serena said defiantly to Nate who was attempting to lead her away.

"I'm staying," Chuck said quietly.

"Oh please…you're probably the last person she wants to see. You ditched her on a plane to Tuscany!" Serena hissed.

"I'm not leaving," he said simply and entered the room where Blair was asleep.

Serena attempted to go after him but Nate grasped her arm tightly, "leave him, Serena. Come on. I'll take you home. You look like hell."

"This really does feel like hell," Serena wiped away the tears that seemed never-ending.

"I know. But Blair's a fighter. She'll get through this," Nate squeezed her shoulder as they entered the car that had been waiting for them.

--

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Chuck gazed down at Blair's pale face. "I don't know what possessed me to abandon you. I'm such an idiot."

He kissed her hand gently. "I love you, Blair."

_What the hell? Where am I? And what on earth am I wearing?_ Blair blinked confusedly a few hours later. She spotted a figure dozing on the chair next to the bed.

"Blair! You're awake!" Chuck woke up as she tapped him on the shoulder repeatedly.

"Who the hell are you?' Blair wrinkled her nose at his dishevelled appearance.

It was Chuck's turn to blink confusedly.

--

"But she doesn't even remember me!" Chuck exploded, leading the doctor out of the room.

"As I said before...amnesia is expected." The doctor sighed. "And how are you related to Ms Waldorf?"

"I'm a...friend."

"Well, I need to have a talk with one of her parents," the doctor refused to make eye contact with Chuck, obviously not telling him something.

"Well her father is in France and Eleanor is in LA," Chuck snapped. "So I suggest you just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Please give her parents a call," the doctor said coldly and left. "It's urgent."

--

"She was on her way to the Hamptons from Tuscany and the plane crashed," Chuck said in hushed tones. "She's fine, but suffered a few concussions and the doctor refuses to tell me anything else. Please come as soon as possible Harold."

"Yes, of course," Harold sounded worried. "I'll be there on the next flight."

"Chuck, what happened?" Nate appeared out of nowhere as Chuck ended the call. "Is she awake yet?"

"Yeah, she woke up." Chuck paused. "She didn't recognise me."

"The doctor said there would be some amnesia..." Nate reassured him.

Chuck nodded slowly, "I know...but I get the feeling he's keeping something from me. He told me to call up her parents."

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" Serena rushed towards them.

"She was awake but she went back to sleep. The doctor said she needs rest," Chuck replied.

"Is she...okay?" Serena stammered, looking at Nate.

"She's fine. Just a little memory loss," Nate quickly said, before Chuck could reply.

--

"Wait a second...she doesn't remember anything at all?" Nate said in disbelief. By some miracle, the doctor had allowed the three concerned friends to listen to what he had to tell Blair's dad.

"So she won't remember any of us," Serena said softly, vocalising the thoughts everyone was having.

"The only people she's most likely to remember are her parents," the doctor nodded.

"Will she ever regain her memory?" Chuck asked quietly.

"We really can't tell. But I can assure you...she won't be remembering anything anytime soon. It might take years for her to remember anything at all."

--

"No! Please Harold...you can't take her to France with you," Serena pleaded. "We'll help Blair recover. We'll help her remember everything."

"I'm not sure she wants to remember everything," Harold said bitterly. "You think she'll want to remember how you abandoned her on a helipad?" He glared at Chuck. He turned to face Nate, "or how you slept with her best friend?"

"My daughter is coming to France with me. End of story. I suggest you say your goodbyes," Harold pointed to her room. "We're leaving tomorrow."

--

"The first person I say 'I love you' to and she gets taken away from me," Chuck fumed.

"You love her?" Serena looked stunned. "Then why did you..."

"Abandon her?" Chuck completed her sentence. "It was the biggest mistake of my life. And nobody's going to let me forget it."

Serena's blue eyes filled with tears. "Go ahead," she opened the door of Blair's room.

"Blair!" Chuck plastered a huge grin on his face.

"Do I know you?" Blair raised one eyebrow at him. She was sitting up regally in bed, her hair in the usual curls. She wasn't wearing a headband though, Chuck noticed.

Chuck kept the smile on his face, "I'm Chuck Bass."

"Chuck...Bass..." Blair repeated and frowned. "No. I don't think I know you." She stared at him curiously.

"I'm your friend," Chuck laced his fingers through hers.

Blair felt a tingling sensation where their hands touched and pulled her hand away quickly. "I don't talk to strangers."

Chuck stood up. The pain of her rejection was too much to bear._ I can't do this._ "Goodbye, Blair Waldorf." He strode out of the room.

Blair opened her mouth to protest - she didn't want him to go. Seeing him walk out the door filled her with a sense of emptiness. Like a part of her was suddenly missing. _How could she have such a strong reaction to someone she had never even met? Who was Chuck Bass?_

_--_

**Okay, I'm sorry if the first chapter was a bit boring. I wanted to show that Blair lost her memory but is somehow still drawn to Chuck. Yeah and I know Harold Waldorf may seem a bit OOC but I just needed him to take Blair to France to live with him. Next chapter should be better :)**

**If you're unclear about anything in the story just ask, yeah?**

**Please review!! They make me so happyyyyyy :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but I promise I'm going to update faster from now on because holidays have started!! :) Thanks to all who reviewed...please keep the reviews coming because I'd love some feedback from you guys. Enjoy! (Oh btw, this whole chapter is set in France when B&C are about 25 years old.)**

**--**

**Dancing With Death**

**Chapter 2**

_Seven years later, in France._

"I'm back from Rome, Daddy," Blair called out and gestured for the driver to bring her luggage into the house. There was no response. She was used to it. Her relationship with her father was awfully strained. Blair sighed in exasperation and plopped down on the sofa.

Ever since she had joined T&M Corporations, an assassination agency, she had been growing more and more distant from her dad. He thought she was a successful entrepreneur who had regular trips to the business capitals of the world. Yes, she travelled a lot, but not for business meetings. She was a professional assassin, who often had to kill high-profile people which was why she was often out of the country.

To Blair, killing was an everyday activity. In fact, she couldn't imagine herself in any other occupation. She attributed this to her lack of childhood memories. Her father had tried to tell her as much as he could about her life before she came to France but she just could not imagine herself living the superficial life he described. She knew she had been in an accident on her way back to the US during summer vacation but he refused to tell her anything about her friends.

But that wasn't the thing that was disturbing her today. Blair Waldorf was seldom disturbed by things. If she was easily perturbed, she wouldn't have become an assassin. She sighed and recalled the face of the man she had run into in the quaint little pizza parlour during one of her usual stakeouts in Rome. He was tall with dark brown hair and intense eyes that seemed to see through to her soul. His gaze had sent shivers down her spine and she had felt that she had known him for ages.

Blair snapped out of her reverie when her phone vibrated.

**Briefing on your new assignment in a hour. Don't be late**.

--

"So how was the Jameson killing?" Jessica smiled at Chuck and took a seat opposite him.

"You know how I hate making small talk. Let's get down to business right away shall we?" Chuck looked bored. "What's this new assignment everyone's been buzzing about?"

Jessica handed him a thick green file. "Read the first page, you'll get the gist of the operation. You can read the rest later."

"So basically two of the three assassination agencies are ganging up on the strongest agency," Chuck stated after a few moments and took a sip of his scotch.

"Yes. You will enter the assassin training camp held by Walter Gerrard Inc. and on the sidelines, you'll be doing some simple infiltration."

"I assume I'll be working with a partner…"

"Yes, you will. Her name is Blair Waldorf and she's late." Jessica paused. "Please don't sleep with her, Chuck."

"Too late. Been there, done that," Chuck smirked coolly not showing his astonishment_. So Waldorf had become an assassin too. And here I thought I just happened to run into a look-a-like of hers in Rome. _

"You've already slept with her?" Jessica raised one eyebrow. "Wow. It says here that she's one of the most ruthless killers and is often referred to as an ice queen."

"It's ancient history. She won't remember me." Chuck shrugged, recalling the last time he had seen Blair.

"Well, I don't think she'll sleep with you again. From what I gather…she's a mega-bitch."

"So nothing's changed," Chuck said under his breath. "What's wrong?" he asked. Jessica was frowning.

"Oh, did I mention you two are entering the training camp as a couple?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes at her, "what exactly do you mean by couple?"

"I mean you're entering the camp as lovers."

"Just like old times," Chuck muttered. "Where is Blair anyway?" He couldn't wait to see how she would react to him. Surely her memory would be back by now.

Jessica leaned back in her seat and recalled her last encounter with Blair. She had been a total bitch but there was no doubt that she was very good at her job. Jessica had even heard rumours that Blair Waldorf was a bionic woman like the one on the TV show. She never showed emotion and delivered all her assignments flawlessly and with ease. In other words, Blair Waldorf was the perfect assassin – she never got caught, she showed no remorse, and she was extremely intelligent.

Blair strolled into the room, her heels clicking loudly on the marble floor.

"Ms Waldorf," Jessica greeted her with a smile, not wanting to get on her bad side.

Blair nodded and gave her a small smile, "I'm not late...am I?" Her brown eyes were daring Jessica to object.

"Actually...you are," Chuck swiveled his chair around to face her as Jessica shook her head vigorously. He got to his feet, "I'm Chuck Bass."

"Blair Waldorf," Blair shook his hand.

Chuck smirked at her and they sat down. As Jessica nervously sifted through a few papers he leaned towards Blair, "we're going to be lovers," he whispered, "just like old times."

"We're what?" Blair looked at him in surprise. "We just met." She narrowed her eyes, wasn't he the man she had just seen in Rome?

Chuck cocked his head and surveyed the woman before him. She was dressed in an elegant wrap dress and her hair fell to her shoulders in dark brown curls. Yes, this was definitely his Blair Waldorf. She just didn't remember him.

"The camp starts in two days. You two will take this time to get to know each other," Jessica finally said. "We have booked you a suite at the Ritz Carlton."

With that, the meeting was over.

Both Chuck and Blair had worked for the CIA for a while before switching over to "the dark side." Assassination agencies were illegal but in huge demand, and they paid their recruits well, unlike the CIA. _I hope the directors know what they're getting these two into_, Jessica thought to herself worriedly as they two of them left.

Infiltrating a fellow assassination company was considered base treachery, and if Walter Gerrard Inc. figured out that Blair and Chuck worked for T&M Corp and Rovenson, respectively, they would lose their best assets.

Jessica bit her lip. _But if anyone can do it…it's Blair and Chuck._

_--_

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Please leave reviews so that I know whether you like it or not.**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dancing With Death**

**Chapter 3**

Chuck opened the door of the waiting limo and gestured for Blair to enter. As soon as the two of them were in the limousine together, Blair felt giddy and everything around her seemed to be a blur. She shut her eyes tightly. Blair had experienced this before. The first time it happened, her father had rushed her to the doctor who had informed them that she'd be having such bouts of dizziness due to her accident. It was her brain's way of telling her that this situation was familiar. "And it might help her recover her memory," the doctor had said.

"Blair what's wrong?" Chuck noticed her taking deep breaths.

In her mind, Blair saw two blurred images in the back of a limousine, not unlike this one. A teenage boy and girl were kissing passionately. Both of them had dark hair and the girl was wearing nothing but some white lingerie. The boy was holding her close and wore a black designer suit with a bow tie. They looked vaguely familiar but before Blair could figure out who they were, she felt someone shaking her.

Her eyes flew open and she glared at Chuck. "What?" she snapped.

"What the hell were you doing?" Chuck demanded, withdrawing his hand from her shoulder. "Your breathing was laboured and your eyes were shut."

"I'm fine!" Blair crossed her arms and looked out the window.

Usually, the images she saw would gradually become clearer and she would figure out what it meant but this particular scene made her heart pound wildly. She felt as though she was the girl in the image and was being kissed. She slowly turned to look at the man next to her. Chuck Bass. Dark hair, well-built, handsome. He fit the description of the boy in her vision perfectly.

_No, it can't be._ Blair shook off the thought, as the car slowed to a stop.

Chuck forced himself to look away from her. It had been terrifying seeing her with her eyes closed and breathing heavily_. Why do I still care about her so much?_ He wondered to himself as they alighted the limousine and walked towards the hotel. She was taller now, and it was evident that she worked out a lot. She exuded confidence with her long and purposeful strides but still managed to look elegant.

She completely ignored his presence as they made their way to the reception.

The concierge beamed at them, "Mr Bass! Ms Waldorf! The honeymoon suite is ready for you. Congratulations! We're thrilled to have your wedding reception at the Ritz Carlton."

"Wedding?" Blair blurted in disbelief.

Chuck snaked his arm around Blair's waist, "just play along," he whispered smiling at the friendly concierge. "Thank you," he took the keys from her and Blair linked her arm through his as they made their way up to the suite, looking every bit the happy engaged couple.

"The concierge was joking right?" Chuck frowned as they entered the suite. "We aren't really getting married are we?"

"She better be kidding," Blair said and answered her ringing phone. "Yes?"

"Hi Ms Waldorf, it's me...Jessica."

"What do you want?" Blair said crossly. _This assignment was a real pain in the ass. She was going to have to get married tomorrow!_

Jessica winced, "I assume you heard about the wedding?"

"Yes. I was a tad surprised when I heard that I was getting married tomorrow," Blair said coldly.

"I'm sorry, Ms Waldorf. It was a last-minute thing. The directors are taking every precaution to ensure that you two don't get caught, and I'm afraid this wedding is necessary."

Blair hung up and turned to Chuck, "we're definitely getting married tomorrow. The concierge wasn't kidding."

The two of them headed for the bedroom and stopped in their tracks when they saw it. They both turned their heads to face each other.

"I'll take the bed," they both said in unison and scowled at each other.

"Hey, I have to get married to you tomorrow! I think I should get the bed!" Blair put her hands on her hips.

"Well I have to get married to you too. It's not an individual thing, you know," Chuck retorted.

"I don't care," Blair said and jumped on the huge bed, spreading her limbs as though making a snow angel. "The bed is mine, now," she grinned childishly at him.

Chuck raised his eyebrows and smirked, getting on the bed with her and landing on top of her. He pinned her hands down on either side of her.

"What are you doing?" Blair breathed, her eyes wide in shock, but for some reason she didn't want to push him off her. She was curious to see what he would do.

Chuck was silent and continued to gaze at her, his intense eyes boring into hers. Their faces were mere inches apart and her heart was having palpitations. In her stomach Blair felt something...fluttering. He moved closer to her, reducing the distance between them. Now, they were only centimetres apart and Chuck wasn't moving forward anymore. Blair gulped nervously and found herself moving closer to his lips. Just as their lips were about to meet, there was a knock at the door and the spell was broken.

Blair hurriedly pushed Chuck off her and rushed to open the door.

"Complimentary champagne, ma'am. Congratulations on the wedding!" the man smiled.

Blair forced a smile onto her face, "thank you," she let him enter and serve them the champagne.

She heard Chuck's voice from the bedroom, "who is it, _darling_?"

"Just some champagne for us, _honey_," Blair replied, her voice dripping with sugar. "You can go now," she dismissed the man after he handed her the champagne flute.

Blair strode into the bedroom where Chuck was texting someone on his phone. She pinned him against the wall.

"If you wanted me so badly, all you had to do was ask!" Chuck smirked.

Blair gritted her teeth. "Don't ever try anything like that on me again!" she fumed.

"If I'm not wrong, YOU were the one who tried to kiss me," Chuck said coolly. "And we probably would have kissed if we hadn't been interrupted."

"Don't underestimate me, Chuck Bass," Blair warned.

"Trust me, I would never underestimate you, Waldorf," he said seriously as wriggled out of her surprisingly strong grip. "Now if you don't mind, I have to find a suit. We _are_ getting married tomorrow, for you information."

Blair stepped aside and let him leave the room. There was something about him that left her very disconcerted. She couldn't seem to place her finger on it, but she would do everything in her power to find out what it was. But not now. Right now, she had to find a gorgeous wedding dress.

--

Thanks for reviewing, guys! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring! Next chapter will be their wedding :)

Please leave a review so that I know you didn't completely hate it :D I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dancing With Death **

**Chapter 4**

Chuck picked a flawlessly cut Armani suit for his faux wedding and decided to return to the hotel. It was only ten but when he entered the suite, all the lights were turned off and Blair was fast asleep - in the bed. A sequined wedding gown was lying on top of her numerous Louis Vuitton suitcases. Chuck smirked, and checked the label. Vera Wang, of course. He glanced at the couch which looked extremely uncomfortable and slipped into bed with Blair instead. _She won't mind, will she? I'll just wake up before she does. She won't even know I slept here._

--

Sunlight streamed freely through the French windows and caused Blair's eyes to flutter open. One of her legs was settled comfortably on Chuck's thigh and his arm was wrapped around her waist. Instinctively, Blair snuggled closer to his warmth but she suddenly spotted her wedding gown and sat up.

"Chuck!" she smacked him on the arm, waking him up.

"Good morning to you too," he grumbled and buried his head in the pillow.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" she hissed, pulling the pillow away from him and getting out of bed.

Chuck groaned, "I didn't want to hurt my back by sleeping on the sofa."

"Why? It's not like you ever do anything athletic!" Blair said instantly, a feeling of deja vu coming over her. Somehow, she had known he was going to make that remark about hurting his back.

Chuck was looking at her and smirking. "This situation seem familiar?"

"No," Blair quickly lied. _How the hell did he know?_

Chuck glanced at his watch, "as much as I've enjoyed our banter...I have a wedding to get ready for." He slowly got to his feet and stretched.

"What a coincidence! So do I," Blair said dryly. "What are you looking at?" she snapped. Chuck's eyes were travelling down her body and it took every ounce of her self-control to keep from squriming under his gaze.

"You should walk around in lingerie more often," he smirked and disappeared into the bathroom.

Blair then realised she had been standing openly in front of him wearing only a black translucent camisole and matching underwear. _What is wrong with me?_ she wondered to herself.

--

"So when did you meet Chuck?"

"Months ago. I just didn't tell you anything about him," Blair smiled happily at her father who had been quizzing her. She hadn't expected the agency to have actually contacted her father and even Bart Bass! Blair had kind of hoped that the wedding would be a low-profile affair.

"Well...are you ready?" Harold Waldorf smiled at his daughter.

Blair sighed, "I guess I am." She linked her arm though his, ready to walk down the aisle and marry Chuck Bass.

--

"She really is beautiful," the priest winked at Chuck. Chuck turned to see her, slowly walking down the aisle, with her father escorting her. He felt his breath catch in the back of his throat.

Blair Waldorf looked more beautiful than ever. The strapless gown clung to her in all the right places and the slit at the side showed off her lean legs. Her hair cascaded down to her shoulders in dark, glossy curls and she was wearing her trademark ruby red lipgloss.

As she reached him, she gave him a genuine smile and he returned it without any hesitation.

--

"Do you, Charles Bartholomew Bass, take Blair Waldorf to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Blair said softly.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest smiled warmly at the couple before him. They were so obviously in love.

Blair gulped and allowed Chuck to pull her in for a kiss, plastering a smile on her face. Cheers erupted all around as their lips met and surprisingly, Chuck was the first one to pull away.

"Admit it. You want me, Waldorf," he said, an amused smirk creeping onto his face.

"You can't call me Waldorf anymore, Bass," Blair replied with a small smile. Chuck noticed that she didn't bother to deny his first remark.

"Well, Mrs Bass...if I didn't know better...it would seem as though you're actually enjoying yourself," Chuck led her to the dance floor.

Blair put her hand on his shoulder, "perhaps I am. What's your point?"

"What's yours?" Chuck murmured huskily.

Once again, Blair got the feeling that this scene had happened before but at someone else's wedding. She closed her eyes for a moment and shook off the eerie sensation. _Why was that feeling always coming over her when Chuck was around? Could he possibly have known her in the past? _

"Are you alright?" Chuck asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. I just...need some fresh air," Blair abruptly left him standing in the middle of the dance floor alone.

--

"What do you think you're doing?" Blair said sharply as Chuck walked towards the bed where Blair was lying and reading a book.

"I'm going to bed," Chuck yawned. "It's what most people do when they're tired."

"Well, if you want to get any sleep tonight, I suggest you turn around and head for the couch," Blair pointed to the other room.

"And what if I'd rather not get any sleep tonight?" Chuck raised his eyebrows suggestively. "What activities do you have planned for us?"

"You're heinous," Blair gave him a disgusted look and went back to reading her book.

"Oh, come on. Don't be so horrible to your husband on your wedding night," Chuck sat next to her and put a hand on her bare thigh.

Blair exhaled loudly, "fine! But only because it's our wedding night." She grabbed his hand and placed it on the bed, "and keep your hands to yourself, Bass."

"I'll try," he smirked as Blair turned off the lights and slipped into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR YOUR ENCOURAGING REVIEWS! :D They keep my fingers typing...haha. Well, enjoy!**

**--**

**Dancing With Death**

**Chapter 5**

"What did I say about keeping your hands off me?" Blair whispered angrily as Chuck's hand rested on her waist. She roughly pushed his hand off.

"I said I'll _try_ to keep my hands to myself," Chuck replied. "I'm trying but my hands just seem so attracted to your body."

"Chuck..." she warned as he began tracing circles on her bare back. She cursed herself for wearing her revealing, backless night gown. She also cursed herself for enjoying the tingling sensation that was spreading throughout her body. _Why was he having such an effect on her? _

"Yes, Blair?" he drew closer to her and snaked his arm around her body. He gently kissed her neck and Blair bit her tongue to keep from moaning in pleasure. _How was it that he knew all of her vulnerable spots?_ He slowly turned her body so that she was lying on her back instead of on her side and grazed his lips across her collarbone.

"Chuck...stop," Blair gasped, her eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"Oh come on...we're married now," Chuck kissed her softly on the lips. "Besides, you're enjoying it as much as I am."

"Am not," she huffed, and turned around with her back to him. She could almost hear him smirking in the darkness.

"Yes you are," he said, drawing circles on her back again. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back again and Chuck was straddling her. He had her arms pinned down on either side of her. Again.

"Chuck! What is your problem?" Blair hissed, squirming to try and get out of his strong grip.

"Doesn't this position bring back memories of yesterday?" Chuck sneered. "Remember? We almost kissed but th - "

"But we didn't! So get off me, you perv!" Blair cut him off.

"Fine. I will. But lets do a little test first."

Blair sighed, "what kind of test?"

"You aren't the least bit attracted towards me?" Chuck asked, smirking knowingly.

"Of course not."

"And you didn't enjoy what just happened between us?"

Blair gulped. "No. I didn't," she said confidently.

"Well, then...kiss me," he said simply.

"What?"

"Kiss me. If you aren't attracted to me at all...it should be no problem right? You'll be able to pull away whenever you want," he reasoned. "It's a foolproof test."

"Oh please, you just want me to kiss you," Blair scoffed, again trying to wriggle out of his grip.

Chuck laughed, "well that's just an added bonus."

"What if I don't want to take your test?" Blair demanded.

"Because if you don't...we'll have to find out the hard way," his face moved closer to hers.

"What's the hard way?" Blair tried to regulate her breathing as he placed his lips on her jaw and traced kisses down to her neck. "Fine! I'll kiss you! Just...get off me!" she said frantically.

Chuck lowered his lips to hers and she met them readily. Once their lips met, Blair felt adrenaline coursing through her body. Her heart was pounding crazily and she felt something in her stomach fluttering but for some reason, she didn't want to pull away. Instead, she ran her hands through his dark hair and pulled him even closer. She felt so alive. Like there was nothign else worth living for than to be kissed by Chuck Bass. They broke apart for air.

"I hate you, Chuck Bass," Blair breathed, pulling him in for another kiss. _God, she hated him for making her want him so badly._

"Well then, good night," he pulled back and got off her, smirking.

"Chuck! What are you doing?" Blair grabbed his arm as he returned to his side of the bed. _The stupid jerk was leaving her now? After kissing her like that?_

"Yes, Blair?" he looked at her in mock confusion. "Is something wrong?"

She narrowed her eyes. _So he wanted her to beg him to kiss her again? Hell no._ "No. I was just wondering if I passed your test, Bass."

The corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk, "I'm not so sure, actually. Maybe we'll have a re-test some other time." And with that he closed his eyes.

_So that's how he wants to play it huh? He wants me to chase after him?! God, he's such an asshole! How could he just stop kissing me when it was so obvious I wanted more? _Blair fumed as she drifted off to sleep.

_Well, two can play this game, Chuck Bass..._

--

"Good morning, honey," Blair smiled at him sweetly. "You better hurry up and get dresssed, we're flying to Manhattan in a few hours." She twirled a lock of her hair around her manicured finger.

Chuck's eyes travelled down her body. Blair was standing comfortably before him with only a short white towel wrapped around her. Her hair was damp and her eyes were openly teasing him.

"Is something wrong?" she frowned moving closer to him. She could clearly see the lust in his dark eyes.

Chuck cleared his throat, "no. Everything is...fine." He got out of bed and moved towards Blair, never breaking eye contact with her.

Chuck tilted her chin up to his lips and leaned closer but before their lips met, Blair took a step back. "Don't play hard to get," Chuck took her hand in his. "You were all for it last night."

Blair smirked, "but you weren't."

"I am now."

"Well, too bad. You can't always get what you want," Blair shrugged, letting the towel slide lower and knowing that she was driving him crazy.

"I'm Chuck Bass. I always get what I want," Chuck vanished into the bathroom.

--

**Review please! :D Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short update! I was so busy, plus I sprained my ankle because I was running in heels (haha. don't ask why!) and my entire foot hurts like hell so I don't feel like moving around at all!! Sorry! But please continue reviewing, because it's what keeps me going :)**

**--**

**Dancing With Death**

**Chapter 6**

"Mr and Mrs Bass?" a short, stocky man dressed in a loose-fitting brown suit approached them as the left the airport.

"Yes, that's us," Chuck grinned seeing Blair's shocked expression at being addressed as Mrs Bass. He took her hand in his.

"I'm from Walter Gerrard. Please follow me," the man led them to a black limousine. "This will take you to your destination." He didn't get into the car with them.

--

"Oh, God! How long is this going to take?" Blair wailed to the driver. They had been driving for an hour now, and Blair was starting to get cranky. The fact that they had passed by Barneys and Bendels only irritated her further.

"Oh come on Blair...you love limos," Chuck teased.

Blair glared at him, "I do not!" _He had just met her a few days ago? How could he possibly know that she hated any vehicle other that private planes and limos?_

"I know a lot more about you than you think," Chuck said quietly.

Blair looked directly at him, "how?" She looked genuinely curious.

"I..."

He thought about telling her about their whole history. Her losing her virginity to him in the limo. How he had told Gossip Girl about their tryst. How she had run back to Nathaniel during cotillion. How he had abandoned her on a heli-pad when they were supposed to be flying to Tuscany.

_No. I can't tell her. Not now._

"I'm Chuck Bass," he winked.

Blair rolled her eyes. "You need to get more creative with your answers."

--

"Name?" the receptionist glared at them as though it was their fault she was stuck in this shitty job.

"Charles and Blair Bass," Chuck said loudly.

"You don't have to shout it out," Blair stomped on his foot with her Christian Louboutin pumps.

He winced, "please excuse my wife, she's mentally unstable," he flashed the receptionist a charming smile.

"I am not mentally unstable, Chuck Bass!" Blair hissed vehemently.

The receptionist looked at the two of the apprehensively. _Were they in the right place? Maybe they were lost or something. _The receptionist checked her computer again to make sure these clowns were actually assassins. Yes, apparently they were the best in the business. She handed them the keys to their room.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr and Mrs Bass," she smiled.

--

"I'm taking the bed this time, Chuck," Blair warned as they entered the room.

"But you got it last time!" Chuck protested.

"You slept in it anyway," Blair crossed her arms.

Chuck sighed dramatically, "if you want to sleep in the same bed as me, all you had to do was ask. I wouldn't say no."

"I want you out of the bed," Blair glared.

"Too bad, you can't always get what you want," he sauntered ouf of the room.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Blair demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Chuck called out, "I'm going to mingle." Blair frowned in confusion and spotted the white note that was propped up on the mirror.

**Dinner at 7.30, bar opens at 5.**

She glanced at her watch - it was 5.30 in the afternoon.

"You can't mingle without your beautiful wife, can you?" she followed him. _Man, she needed a few Bellinis._

_--_

"Oh, you're married?" the woman Blair had been trying to ignore squealed when she spotted the huge diamond on her finger.

Blair smiled automatically, "yes, I am. My husband's over there," Blair pointed to the corner where Chuck was deep in conversation with some gorgeous model-thin blonde. She had been staring at them the whole time. Why? She didn't know. But every time the woman put her arm on his, or when he laughed at something she said Blair felt like throwing up. The mere sight of the two of them together turned her stomach. _I'm not jealous_, Blair assured herself. _Something about that blonde skank just annoys me._

"Why don't I introduce you?" Blair smirked. _Time to make Chuck Bass squirm._

Blair practically dragged the woman to the other side of the crowded room. "Chuck, I was just telling this darling woman about our first meeting!" Blair beamed. Her eyes scanned the area around them but the blonde he had been talking to had vanished. _Damn it._

"Our...first meeting?" Chuck looked bewildered.

"Don't tell me you forgot how we first met!" Blair forced a hurt look on her face. "Go ahead. Tell her all about it. She's SUCH a romantic. " Blair smiled sweetly looking at him expectantly.

Chuck understood what she was up to. He was not going to make a fool of himself.

A smirk crept onto his face, "please...take a seat. It's quite a story..."

--

**Thank you for reading! Please review - I'd love you for it :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys! I never upload more than one chapter a day - I'm waaaaay too busy! Oh well, enjoy! And please leave reviews :)**

**--**

**Dancing With Death**

**Chapter 7 **

"Anything to add, Blair?" Chuck looked at her with a smug smile as he finished up the story.

Blair gaped at him, "no I think you covered everything." The woman sensed that she wasn't needed anymore and hurriedly left after mumbling something about getting a drink.

"So how did you like my little story?" Chuck never took his eyes off hers.

Blair bit her lip. "It was...elaborate. Very detailed. So detailed that it's kind of creepy," she admitted, not knowing why the story he had just told seemed so familiar.

Chuck smirked at her. She was obviously baffled by his story and why it seemed so real to her. Of course it was familiar - he had just narrated the events of her forgotten high-school life. Chuck had started off with her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend. After she broke up with her boyfriend, Blair lost her virginty to her ex-boyfriend's best friend who happened to be Chuck. Of course, he had left out the part where he abandoned Blair while she was en route to Tuscany.

"So why did you really come over here?" he took another swig of his scotch. "I know it's not just because you wanted to hear a good story."

"I was just..." Blair started.

"Jealous?" Chuck smirked at her knowing the real reason she had come here. She had seen him talking to Delaney, a gorgeous blonde bimbo.

Blair rolled her eyes, "no! I was just checking on you...we_ are_ partners after all."

"Yes we are..." Chuck swirled his scotch around. "Man, this party is boring."

Suddenly, the entire room erupted in whispers of "oh my god!" and "who is she?"

Blair looked around to see who was stirring up the crowd. A willowy blonde woman was standing on the bar top, towering over everybody in her five-inch Manolo slingbacks. Blair craned her neck to see who it was but the woman had her back facing them.

Her hands were placed firmly on her hips and she sounded tipsy as she shouted, "oh god! This is one of the most boring parties ever! Can I get some music?"

Out of nowhere someone shouted, "okay, baby!" and a seductive beat began to fill the room.

The woman on the bar swayed her hips to the beats, mesmerising all the males in the room. Except for Chuck Bass. He was staring at Blair who was blinking in a confused manner, her brow furrowed as though she couldn't decide which Michael Kors dress to buy.

"Blair," he put a hand on her shoulder, suddenly realising why she was in shock. The song that was playing was none other than the song that had been playing at Victrola that night she had danced for him on-stage. _God, how could he forget that song? _

No doubt she was having flashbacks or something. "Blair, are you...okay?" he examined her closely. Her eyes seemed glassy and she was blinking repeatedly as though she had seen something she didn't want to see.

"That song..." she managed to muster in a strangled whisper. "It seems so...significant." She had to keep blinking to block out the flashbacks she was having.

Blair really did not want to remember anything about her past. It would only hinder her in her career as an assassin. Assassins had to be cold, heartless. She had always known why she was so successful. She didn't have memories to hold her back. And she intended to keep it that way. Blair shook her head, hoping that the visions would go away.

She saw a teenage version of herself sitting with a boy of about the same age at a strip club.

_"You know...I got moves."_

_"Really? Then why don't you get up there?"_

_The teenage Blair laughed, "I'm just saying, I have moves."_

_"C'mon, you're ten times hotter than any of those girls."_

_"I know what you're doing, Bass." She paused, "you really don't think I'd go up there."_

_Chuck shook his head smugly, "I know you won't do it."_

_"Guard my drink," Blair said to a smirking Chuck Bass as she headed for the stage._

Blair snapped back to reality. She was lying on the sofa now. The song had ended an another one was playing. Chuck was beside here looking concerned. Blair sat up and glared at him accusingly. "You! You knew all about my past and didn't say ANYTHING!"

Chuck looked like a child being accused stealing from the cookie jar, "Blair, I..." He couldn't complete the sentence and looked away. "Do you remember everything?" he asked quietly.

Blair nodded. "I lost my virginity to you. The story you told that woman was true wasn't it? It all actually happened!"

Chuck nodded. _So she didn't remember the part where bailed on their plans to go to Europe._

"Hey, excuse me, I heard someone fainted. Is she okay?" they heard a female voice behind them.

Blair and Chuck turned around simultaneously and saw the beautiful blonde who had been dancing on the bar.

"Serena?!" they said in perfect unison.

"Blair and...Chuck?" Serena gasped at them, sounding equally incredulous. "Why are you guys here...? Oh my god, no way!" Serena looked at Blair, "you remember me?"

Blair stared at her supposed best friend. "I kind of do..." She managed a smile.

Serena eyed Chuck suspiciously, "you guys are BOTh assassins?"

"Why so surprised, sis?" Chuck smirked.

"Sis?" Blair narrowed her eyes.

Chuck bit his tongue. _Oh. Shit._

_--_

**Hope you enjoyed!! Please review :) Thanks!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, thank you for reviewing! I appreciate you taking the time to click that little button and writing something nice. Heh. Please continue doing so!! Thanks!!!**

**--**

**Dancing With Death**

**Chapter 8**

"Oh so you haven't told her the whole story?" Serena smirked at him. Chuck looked down guiltily.

"Told me what?" Blair looked back and forth between the two of them.

Serena's gaze softened, "Blair, what do you remember?"

She took a deep breath, "I remember Nate telling me that he slept with you during the Shepard wedding. Then, I practically destroyed your future during Ivy Week and after that we made up." Blair paused and closed her eyes. "Then I remember breaking up with Nate and going to some strip club with him," Blair pointed to Chuck. "And in his limo we..."

"Yeah, I think we can skip that part," Serena said quickly as Chuck smirked.

"Well after I lost my virginity to him, I slept with him on my seventeenth birthday!" Blair looked close to tears now. "And then Chuck did something during cotillion that really pissed me off and I slept with Nate." Blair sighed, "yes. That's about all I remember."

Serena looked surprised, "so you don't remember how Chuck aban - "

"Serena! Can't you see how overwhelmed she is? I'm taking her back to our room," Chuck said loudly before Serena could complete her sentence.

He slung his arm around Blair and led her out of the room. Serena watched them leave. _They do make a fabulous couple._ She smiled._ But Chuck has to tell her the truth someday._

--

"I thought we agreed that I'd get the bed!" Blair shoved him as soon as her eyes opened the next morning.

"Oh come on. We both know how much you needed company last night," Chuck yawned. "Now go back to sleep, honey." He closed his eyes.

Blair glared at him. "Basshole."

"I could call you the same name. You're a Bass too," Chuck smirked, his eyes still closed.

Blair slowly got out of bed, even though she enjoyed having Chuck's strong arms around her. She slid open the curtains and looked out the window.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked. "Wake up, Chuck! We're late!"

Everyone had assembled in the courtyard and it appeared as though they were being briefed. Blair and Chuck had been so caught up in last night's drama that they had forgotten that they were here to attend a training camp.

--

"Where are the Basses?" the broad-shouldered man boomed angrily.

Serena scanned the crowd but they were nowhere to be seen.

"We're here!" Chuck called out calmly. The two of them were standing at the back as though they had been there the whole time, not a hair out of place. Blair smiled sweetly at the instructor who glared at them.

"And why are you late?" he growled.

"We're not," Blair kept the smile on her face.

The instructor was disarmed by her smile and muttered, "I'll deal with you two later."

"I don't see why you had to flirt with the fat, bald guy," Chuck whispered.

Blair smirked, "Are you jealous? Don't worry, I won't cheat on you, honey." She emphasised the last word as Chuck glared at her.

--

"Are you kidding me?" Blair shouted over the din. The instructor had brought them through large wooden doors and they were now standing in a huge chamber. Before them was a gigantic shimmering object in the shape of a contact lens. It looked extra-terrestrial and was emitting an eerie blue light.

"What the fuck is that?" Chuck frowned. It looked like one of those portals that took you to other worlds in video games. "Blair, what is it?" he saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes.

Blair gulped, "you'll see. I have a feeling we're in for quite an experience."

She had heard rumours that Walter Gerrard Inc. had figured out a way to access and create new dimensions. If they had indeed succeeded, they had a huge advantage over other assassination agencies. They could use the new dimensions to train their assassins in totally new ways, and this would result in better, cleaner killings. The other agencies wouldn't stand a chance.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. Just a little test you guys have to pass before we actually hire you," the instructor cackled, his eyes gleaming. "Just walk right through it."

"Blair tell me what you know!" Chuck grabbed her arm as they walked towards the shimmering portal.

"Yeah, Blair...what do you know about this?" Serena took her other hand.

"I'll tell you later!" she hissed, freeing her hand from his grip. "Just get in, damn it."

Together, the three of them stepped through the glimmering substance that was neither liquid nor gas.

As soon as Blair passed through the barrier, she was falling through darkness. All she could hear were her screams and the sound of wind rushing past her. She tried to look around but all she could see was black. Chuck and Serena were nowhere to be seen although she could hear their petrified screams in the distance. Slowly, her eyes closed. She felt a sudden wave of exhaustion course through her body.

Her last thought was;_ I bet my hair looks fucking grotesque right now._

_--_

"Ugh," Blair rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. The sun was shining mercilessly on her and she was lying on sand. She surveyed her surroundings. It seemed as though she was on an island. Blair got to her feet and noticed her white Prada pumps were gone and she was barefoot. "Fuck!" she exclaimed to no one in particular. _Those heels were brand new! _

_--_

Chuck squinted as the sun attempted to blind him. _Where the hell am I?_ He scrambled to his feet and looked around. In the distance, he could make out a few figures dressed in black and white, also getting to their feet and looking around confusedly. _I have to find Blair, she'll freak when she notices the outifts and that her shoes are gone. _He smirked. Everyone was dressed in simple black and white. He wore black bermudas and a thin white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

--

"Ew," Serena grimaced as she found herself lying in a damp cave with monkeys staring at her. She rushed out of there and attempted to find some human beings when she noticed her outfit. "Oh, God, I hate this." She sighed, trudging down the slope and towards the beach where she saw something that resembled humans.

--

**Okay, please review or I get really depressed :( Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your sweet comments! I hope you're not getting bored by the story =) Please keep reviewing so I know you like it!! Thank you!**

**--**

**Dancing With Death**

**Chapter 9**

"Nice outfit, Bass," Chuck sniggered at Blair, taking in her perfectly shaped legs.

"Right back at you, Bass," Blair smirked at him, not showing how uncomfortable she was feeling in her semi-transparent white racerback tank top and black shorts that ended midway to her thigh.

"People, let's keep the catty remarks to ourselves," a petite woman rolled her eyes. "We have to get off this island."

"Who are you, again?" Blair, Chuck and Serena asked simultaneously, sounding very pissed off.

"I'm Janine," the woman winked at Chuck. Blair saw this and scowled at her.

Chuck noticed Blair's reaction and smirked flirtatiously back at Janine. "I'm Chuck Bass."

"And I'm Blair Bass." Blair said, giving Chuck a quick peck on the cheek and beaming at Janine. "His wife."

"I'm Serena van der Woodsen," Serena smiled warmly at everyone.

A man with chiseled features and dark hair that fell across his forehead grinned at Blair and introduced himself as Marcus.

"And I'm Shawn," a blonde teenager introduced himself. "What? I'm 19," he defended himself as the young adults looked at him sceptically.

Suddenly, a voice boomed out of nowhere, "head to the north of the island and find the boat. You will receive further instructions from there."

"So where's north?" Janine looked around at everyone expectantly.

"That way," Blair pointed to the left, just as Chuck pointed to the right, along with everyone else.

--

"I told you it was the other fucking way!" Blair muttered angrily as they finally saw the boat. They had gone with the majority and headed in that direction. That direction had turned out to be south.

"Oh come on, B, get over it," Janine rolled her eyes.

"Only my friends call me B," Blair said coldly.

--

"This is crazy! I want to get out of here," Serena wailed. They had gotten to the boat and had been given instructions to "find the treasure." To do so, they would have to "battle" other ships (which were actually boats) and collect the various pieces of the map that would lead them to the correct island.

"Once you have found the treasure, you will be returned to the real world," the computerized voice had revealed. "Should you be terminated, you will also return to the real world. But you will be put back into the game and will join another team."

"What do you mean by terminated?" Blair asked sharply.

"By terminated I mean..." the computerized voice seemed unable to rephrase it.

"You mean, if we die, right?" Shawn said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes," the voice replied.

"But only one team will find the treasure. What if...what if we're not one of them?" Janine stammered.

"Then you will not be returned to the actual world," the ambiguous voice said simply.

"But then we'll be stuck here for..." Serena gasped. "Forever?"

"I suggest you get to work, and find the treasure," the voice commanded, and with that, it was gone.

--

"This is crazy. Fucking insane!" Chuck fumed. He felt so useless without his cellphone and a limo at his disposal.

"Uh...guys? Someone's coming..." Shawn called out from the crows nest. He had spotted a white boat, identical to theirs a few miles away.

"What?" Janine's eyes widened in horror. "How exactly are we supposed "battle" them?"

"Hey look what I found," Marcus strolled on deck. In his hands were six gleaming long swords.

Serena bit her lip, "I think I know how we're supposed to battle the other team." She looked worriedly at Blair whose eyes were wide in astonishment.

"Swords?" Chuck took one from Marcus and twirled it around his finger. "Hey, they're really light," he marveled. He kind of liked the heroic feeling that came with brandinshing a sword.

Blair felt a rush of adrenaline as she took the sword from Marcus. "This should be fun," she murmured, running her hand over the sharp blade of the sword.

"We should...uh...practice or something. We don't want to lose," Chuck said quietly.

"So are you going to teach us, Bass?" Blair looked at him with a smirk.

"Sure. Teach us," Janine said gazing adoringly at Chuck.

"I can't teach. But I think we should pair up and...spar." He looked directly at Blair, licking his lips. He saw the challenge in her eyes and walked towards her, slowly and deliberately.

--

"Shall we dance?" he grinned at Blair, and bowed.

Blair smiled, "of course, _honey,_" and did the same.

Chuck instantly lunged at her, his sword raised expertly but Blair was quick to dodge his blade. Swiftly, Blair whirled around to face him again, a slight smirk still on her face. She weaved in with the sword, taking Chuck by surprise. Blair's insistent attack had forced him to go on the defensive and every few seconds, their blades clashed, sending a shower of golden sparks into the air. By now, the other pairs had stopped and were staring at them.

Blair vented her frustration through her swordsmanship, and slowly, she began to enjoy herself. Adrenaline was coursing through her body, giving her a feeling of exhilaration. She was surprised at Chuck's ability. It was unexpected that he'd prove to be a worth opponent. She had picked up fencing while in France and was applying the same techniques now.

Chuck was stunned. He had never seen Blair like this. This wasn't the same Blair who never left the house without a matching headband. Blair had suddenly transformed before him. She was exceptionally fast, and seemed to be able to anticipate his every move. He lunged again, but she sidestepped his jab and continued attacking and trying to seek out an opening in his defense.

Beads of sweat were forming on his face and he was starting to pant. Blair, on the other hand, was showing no signs of exhaustion. Blair suddenly relaxed and swung her sword around playfully, blocking two of his thrusts with a twirl. And then she spotted her opening. A gap, in Chuck's (almost) flawless defense. She skillfully thrust her sword in, and with a flick on her wrist, Chuck's sword flew from his hand. Blair brought her sword to his chin, daring him to move.

Shock flickered in Chuck's eyes but only for a moment. He smirked and suddenly lunged for her sword. Blair had not been expecting this and soon, her sword was in his hands. He was circling her like a shark, twirling her sword in his hands.

"That's cheating," Blair growled, furious that she had let him win.

Chuck came up from behind her. "It's not." Blair gulped. _Why was he so close to her?_ She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"Not bad, Bass," he whispered, lightly grazing his lips on her neck. "But not good enough."

--

**Hope it wasn't too boring :) Please leave a review if you have the time! Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A big thank you to all you lovely people who review my story :) I really really really appreciate your comments and feedback :) THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

--

**Dancing With Death**

**Chapter 10**

By some miracle, Chuck's team finally secured all the pieces of the map that would lead them to the final destination. The boat was gliding across the water towards the final island on auto-pilot. Everyone was asleep but Blair was finding it difficult to sleep alone. _Damn that mother chucker!_ She was so used to his presence beside her when she slept. Bair tossed and turned in the comfortable king-sized bed. After dinner, the two of them had gotten into a huge fight and Chuck had stormed out to sleep on the sofa in Shawn's room.

Blair pulled on a black satin robe and stepped out on deck, enjoying the feeling of the cool air on her skin. She gazed out into the sea and savoured the night-time breeze, feeling completely at peace.

It was one of those moments where you tend to have a sudden realisation.

And Blair did.

"I love him," she murmured incredulously. She was thinking about him almost all the time! He was obnoxious and arrogant but Blair Cornelia Waldorf was head over heels in love with Chuck Bass. Heck, she couldn't even sleep alone because of him!

"Who?" Chuck silently crept up from behind her.

Blair whirled around, "none of your business," she said haughtily, trying hard not to notice how handsome he was.

Chuck sighed, "fine. Don't tell me. But you should tell him," his eyes travelled down her body.

"Tell who?" Blair frowned, pulling the translucent robe around her more tightly.

"The guy you love," Chuck replied softly, gazing up at the stars.

Blair leaned against the railing. "I can't tell him, Bass."

"Why not?"

"He's..." Blair changed the subject, "why are you out here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," he confessed, his dark eyes boring into her.

"Me neither," Blair gave him a small smile.

_God, she really did love him._ Everything about him was suddenly appealing to her. The way the wind was messing up his usually neat hair, his smouldering eyes, the huskiness of his voice.

_What is wrong with me?! The man I love is right in front of me but I can't tell him! Just do it, Blair._

"Chuck," she whispered loudly. "Do you really want to know who I'm in love with?"

Chuck looked at her for a moment. She was gorgeous. There was no doubt about it...he was falling for her again. Actually he had never really fallen OUT of love with her, but he wouldn't admit that to anybody. She probably had a hot French boyfriend waiting for her back home. A boyfriend Roman and Harold probably adored...

He shook his head, "unless it's me...I don't want to know," he said truthfully and looked down at his feet.

Blair smiled and drew closer to him. She took one of his hands in hers. "I love you, Chuck Bass."

He looked up in surprise. "Are you kidding?" he said impulsively, knowing that it was not the right thing to say and that Blair would not be pleased.

Blair raised her eyesbrows, "that's not what you're supposed to say, Chuck." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly.

He smirked, "I think you're hot, Bass."

Blair grinned involuntarily, "that's not the right answer either." She paused for a moment, looking deep in his eyes. "Aren't you going to kiss me now?"

"As you wish," his lips met hers and she felt herself kissing him with more passion than she had kissed anybody.

They finally broke apart, "you were so hot with the sword today," Chuck murmured husily in her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"Shut up, Bass," Blair replied, kissing him hungrily.

Chuck tugged on her hand, leading her to the row-boats attached to the side of the boat they were on. The boats were to be used in case of an emergency.

"A boat?" Blair whisped, her voice giddy with exhilaration. "Surely you can do better than that, Chuck?" Blair giggled, feeling like a teenager again.

"Oh, come on, Blair," Chuck smirked at her and pulled her into the boat. "Vehicles are our speciality."

--

Blair woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and waves crashing on the shore. Chuck was still sound asleep, his strong arms wrapped possessively around her. Blair sat up and realised that they were still in the lifeboat. But it wasn't attached to the larger boat - they were floating in water, nearing the coast of an island.

"Chuck! Oh my god!" Blair shook him awake.

He blinked and muttered, "go back to sleep, Bass." He pulled her closer to him.

"Bass, this is serious. Wake up!" Blair smacked him.

"What the fuck?!" he shot up, rubbing his back and looking around confusedly. "Blair...where the hell are we?"

"I wish I could answer that..." Blair bit her lip. "This is all your fault, Chuck!" she snapped. "You insisted on having sex in the damn boat!"

"Oh please, you wanted it as much as I did," he rolled his eyes and looked around the rowboat. "Hey, aren't rowboats supposed to have oars?"

"Yeah. Why?" Blair said in a distracted tone as she looked out into sea to find their original boat.

Chuck gulped, "we don't have oars, Blair."

"What?!"

--

"This island is probably the worst island to be stranded on!" Blair complained as she sat on the beach. Chuck was walking around looking for some form of food. It had taken them about half an hour to drift to the beach of the unknown island, and both of them were cranky.

"There's no fruit or anything," Chuck sighed, plopping down on the sand, next to her. "We're doomed."

"This is all your fault," Blair hissed, she was still sleepy - the boat was not very comfortable.

Chuck yawned, "let's get some rest. Worry about food later."

--

"Why the hell did you pinch me, Chuck?" Blair shouted, waking up to find a grey-coloured bird with a dangerous-looking beak staring at her. She rubbed her toe which was throbbing.

"And who are you?" she eyed the bird suspiciously. It blinked at her and tried to eat her toe again. "Ouch!" she yelled in pain. "Damn you!" she glared at the creepy bird.

--

**Thanks for reading! If you have time...please leave a review! **

**Just a little heads-up: **

**I might not update as regularly for the next few weeks because I'm going overseas (we have holidays now!) But I'll try to write one chapter per day! Just...be patient yeah? :D**

**Thanks again! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay in posting!! I'm really lazy during holidays :P Hehehe. SORRYYYYY! But thank you for your reviews :) They make me so happy. Please keep them coming!**

**--**

**Dancing With Death**

**Chapter 11**

Chuck headed for the beach with a pleased look on his face. He had managed to identify a coconut tree and by some miracle, he had even managed to obtain the coconuts.

_Blair should be happy. At least we won't starve to death._

As he neared the beach, he heard screams of pain. "Shit!" he dropped the coconuts and sprinted in the direction of the sound.

Blair was sitting there, surrounded by large birds which Chuck recognised as vultures. She flapped her arms around like a lunatic but was unsuccessful in scaring away the birds. They were completely unperturbed.

Chuck couldn't control his laughter at the sight of Blair Waldorf talking to vultures and shooing them away.

Blair heard a familiar laugh and swiveled her head around, "Chuck Bass! This is anything but funny! These birds are dangerous! One of them almost ate my toe, for goodness sakes!"

He took a few deep breaths to stop the uncontrollable laughter and said heroically, "I'll save you." He returned to the spot where he had dropped the coconuts and hurled them at the birds who dispersed immediately.

"How could you leave me alone with those things?!" she smacked his arm. "I could have died!" she said dramatically.

"Vultures don't kill, Blair. And please stop whacking me...my arm's sore," he scowled.

"What is that?" Blair raised one eyebrow and wrinkled her nose at the broken coconut lying in the sand.

Chuck sighed, _okay, maybe Blair wouldn't be so pleased with just a coconut. _"You know what? Why don't you be in charge of the food, huh?"

"Why?" Blair demanded, her hands on her hips. "Because I'm a woman?" she hissed angrily.

Chuck exhaled loudly in frustration, "no, not because you're a woman."

"Then why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE BEING A TOTAL BITCH!" Chuck exploded.

Blair narrowed her eyes and was silent for a moment. Chuck licked his dry lips nervously. _Shit._ He was definitely going to regret saying that. Before he knew it, she had picked up a coconut and flung it at him. It hit his forehead with a loud thump and Chuck fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, Bass!" Blair rushed to his side. "I didn't realise how heavy it was." She was in tears now as he blinked up at her in confusion, still unable to stomach what had just happened. _Had she just hit him with a coconut? _

"Oh, Chuck, I'm sorry," Blair cradled his head in her lap and stroked his forehead. "But you know how bitchy I get..."

Chuck gave her a baffled look, "and who are you, again?"

Blair froze. _No way. He could NOT lose his memory now._ "Me? I'm Bl - " she started, but stopped when she saw him smirking up at her.

He smirked wickedly, "You're Blair Bass."

"You jerk! That was NOT funny!" Blair shouted, jumping up and ready to cause him some more bodily harm. "Losing your memory is NOT funny, Chuck," she gave him a disgusted look.

"I'm sorry," Chuck kissed her lightly on the lips.

Blair frowned, "don't think that kissing me will get you off the hook." She pulled him in for another kiss.

"Who are you kidding, Blair?" Chuck murmured softly, unhooking her bra. "Of course it lets me off the hook."

--

"As much as I enjoy lying around and doing nothing but ravishing each other...we need to find a water source," Chuck said, twirling her brown locks around his finger.

Blair sighed in contentment, "I suppose you're right. I'd love a bath."

They trekked through the jungle and finally arrived at a waterfall. They washed themselves thoroughly and found a banana tree nearby. As they gleefully feasted on the fruit, Blair had a thought. "You do realise that once we get back to to real world...we'll have to tell the agency that we didn't exactly succeed in our infiltration."

Chuck nodded, "yeah but I don't really care anymore. I'm quitting as soon as we get back."

Blair looked at him in surprise, "why? Don't you love being an assassin?"

"I do. But it's so risky...and it isn't exactly legal." Chuck gazed up at the starry sky. "Besides...I actually have something to live for now," he smiled at Blair.

She returned the smile, "so why did you become an assassin anyway?"

"I...had nothing to live for. And I was becoming an emotionless monster because you left," he answered truthfully.

"But...when I left you weren't in love with me..." Blair looked puzzled. From what she gathered...after cotillion, both of them had gone their separate ways. Then, she had had the accident and left.

"Oh, I was. I just...I still can't figure out why I left you en route to Italy," he replied, not realising that he didn't want her to remember that part.

"What?" Blair sat up. "En route to Italy?"

Chuck suddenly realised his mistake. "I'm sorry...I was rambling. Ignore what I said," he said quickly, his heart racing. _Blair cannot find about what I did to her! She just can't know about it!_

"No, Chuck. You're lying. You were NOT rambling," Blair looked at him expectantly. "I think you owe me an explanation."

All of a sudden, incredible gusts of wind hit them full force, sending them into the air. They began spiralling around, as though they were in a tornado.

"What the fuck!" Chuck yelled, secretly thankful for the distraction.

Blair was still wearing that puzzled expression and shouted, "I think our team found the 'treasure'! We're going back to the real world!"

--

**Thank you for reading :) Please leave a review - I'd appreciate it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Last chapter! I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt :) I had to re-write the whole thing because I accidentally deleted it! AHHHH. It was SUPER frustrating. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought :D You guys are fabulous!**

**--**

**Chapter 12**

**Dancing With Death**

"Oh come on, Blair! You're seriously not going to talk to me?" Chuck groaned. Blair nodded and continued staring out the window of the limo. "But it's a really long story," Chuck grumbled.

"Its a long ride back to the agency," Blair retorted. "Why aren't you telling me, Bass?"

"I just..." he paused. "I don't want to lose you."

Blair gave him a strange look, followed by a smile, "wow. Chuck Bass is a romantic...who knew?"

Chuck bit his lip. He could reply to that statement and all her memories would come flooding back.

He put a smirk on his face, "now you do. And that's all that matters."

The smile began to fade away from her face and was replaced by a look of confusion. The sadness was now prominent in Chuck's eyes.

Blair felt herself getting dizzy and closed her eyes. Blurred images began to flash before her. She felt Chuck's hand squeeze her shoulder. "Its okay, Blair. Focus on the memories." So she did.

Blair saw herself slow-dancing with Chuck. They looked like they were in love. Next, she saw herself texting Chuck. Apparently, they had made plans to go to Europe together for the summer. Tuscany, to be precise. The last image she saw was herself getting into a helicopter with another man dressed in a suit. Still no Chuck.

"Chuck," Blair gasped, her eyes wide open. "You didn't show up at all?"

Chuck nodded regretfully. "Blair...I'm so sorry. But it's ancient history now right?" He took her hand in his but she pulled away quickly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this before!" Blair glared at him.

"If I did, would you have reacted differently?" he asked. "Would you have somehow controlled your emotions and NOT fallen in love with me?"

Blair was silent.

--

"I'm sorry to say the directors aren't very pleased," Jessica informed them. "They weren't expecting this from the two of you. I mean...you guys are like, the best."

"Well its not like we didn't try," Chuck snapped, swirling his scotch around in circles.

Jessica winced at his tone, "of course." She handed the two of them a thick white envelope each. "A few papers fo you to sign. You know..just a few formalities."

"What kind of formalties?" Blair asked curiously.

Jessica looked up in surprise. Nobody ever really asked questions about the formalities. "Um. For example...you're marriage."

"What about it?" Chuck asked.

"Well...it wasn't exactly a real marriage so there are a few forms you have to sign to undo the marriage. Then you're free to go your separate ways."

"And what if I don't want to undo the marriage?" Blair smiled as Chuck looked up fron his drink in astonishment. "It seems that I've fallen in love with Charles Bass."

Jessica's jaw practically hit the floor. "Well. I don't think that's entirely possible...but after the marriage is undone, I suppose you could get married again."

As they left the building, Chuck was still gaping at her. "Blair...you still want to be my wife?"

She nodded. "Blair Bass has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He laughed.

"And I hope that's not your proposal, Bass," she teased as she slipped into her limousine.

"Of course not," Chuck called out after her as the car pulled away and he entered his own limo.

--

"Chuck Bass! I am not amused!" Blair shrieked as they got off the plane. The very next day, Chuck had whisked her off the the airport and blindfolded her, without saying a word. _Where could he be taking me? Switzerland? Or maybe St Barts? Damn him! I really have no idea._ All she knew was that they had boarded a plane and were now getting into a car.

They got out of the car and Chuck slipped off the blindfold in one swift motion. Blair blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the brightness. "Huh?" she said loudly. "Okay I wasn't expecting this..." she turned around to face Chuck. "Oh my god," Blair gasped.

Chuck was down on one knee, beaming and brandishing a gorgeous ring with only one large princess cut diamond. "Marry me." It sounded more like a command, but she wouldn't hav had it any other way.

She smiled and nodded, "but only because I like the ring."

Chuck slipped the ring onto her finger. "Its okay. I like YOU." He kissed her deeply.

"So, what is this place?" Blair looked around after pulling away.

Her question was answered when a helicopter landed perfectly, only metres away from them.

"Chuck. You brought me to the place where you ditched me?" Blair raised an eyebrow. "Very romantic, Bass."

He chuckled, "we're going to Tuscany, Bass. And this time...I'm going with you."

Chuck swept her off her feet and they headed for the helicopter.

--

**Okay :) The End! Haha. I hope it wasn't too horrible. It was soooo frustrating typing out the whole damn thing AGAIN. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Thank you so much for your support while I was writing this story! I don't think I would have managed to finish it without your encouraging comments, so THANK YOU!! You guys are so amazing :]**

**Below is a tiny excerpt from my next fic: Another Waldorf**

**--**

_"Chuck Bass, I will never say those words to you."_

_"Then you will never have me."_

Those words kept ringing in her head as she lay still in her bed. She was still dressed in the lingerie that she had bought especially for tonight. Damn that mother Chucker! Of course she could have him! She was Blair Waldorf! He thinks he can just...walk away from me like that? Reject me like one of his whores?! Well...two can play this game...

Blair felt her eyeslids getting heavy and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

--

"Wow B...short skirt." Serena raised her eyebrows at her best friend as she strolled down the stairs. "Special occassion?"

Blair smiled sweetly, "no. I just have to put a certain Bass in his place. He really needs to be taught a lesson." She grabbed a criossant from Dorota and headed for the elevator. "Lets go, S."

Serena bit her lip worriedly. She knew that glimmer in Blair's eyes. Chuck had better watch out.


End file.
